


he's an asshole - a petopher poem

by DenaCeleste



Series: Fandom Poetry [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Chris POV, Fluff, M/M, fandom poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 21:11:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6675598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DenaCeleste/pseuds/DenaCeleste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>he's an asshole with that smirk</i>
</p>
<p>a poem inspired by thoughts and impressions of Peter Hale and Chris Argent<br/>prompted by xCuteAsHale (Petopher - Fluff)</p>
            </blockquote>





	he's an asshole - a petopher poem

**Author's Note:**

  * For [XCuteAsHale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XCuteAsHale/gifts).



> written for (and prompted by) the incredible Cutie because she gave me a whole list of lovely prompts! This prompt was “Petopher - fluff” and I really wanted to do one from Chris’ POV.

he's an asshole with that smirk  
and the glimmer in his eye that  
pisses me the fuck off and yet  
with one touch he has me

weak in the knees, he is my   
ultimate vulnerability and   
always knows what buttons   
to push me over the edge with

ways to make me squirm and   
skills to make me ache, but  
all i want is him and he  
knows it, that smug bastard

**Author's Note:**

> Come flail with me on [Tumblr](http://denaceleste.tumblr.com) and/or [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/denaceleste)!


End file.
